The Girl With the Stygian Dagger
by Franki J. Anglen
Summary: Elinor is the new kid at camp and is scared out of her mind. Soon after revealing her Godly parent she is forced to make friends and eventually sent on a quest she doesn't want. The one thing she does want is to know what Nico's problem is. Typical teen stuff follows. Does not follow HoO Plot. NicoxOC Rated M for later Chapters


Prologue-POV Percy

All Percy wanted to do was sleep. After being gone for five days on a quest he could practically hear his bunk calling his name, but first he had to make a report to the council. He headed up to the Big House and made his way inside. Taking a seat next to Annabeth, he put his feet up on the ping-pong table and gave his report answering all their questions when ever someone had one. "So what did I miss?" he asked after he was finally done. Everyone looked at either Annabeth or Chiron to speak but was surprised when Leo spoke up "New campers in cabins 7, 9, and 10. Festus set fire to part of the forest, but by the time we got there the fire was out." Annabeth looked troubled at the last part and finally decided to speak up "They were also soaking wet and had barely been burned. There is also a new girl who sits at the hearth. Hestia's the only one she'll talk to or even be near. She seems to be a Demigod since she got past the boundary but as far we know she hasn't been claimed. She doesn't try to eat with us, she disappears during meals and at night just before curfew. I tried following her with my cap on but its like she just vanishes into the woods." Percy frowned "How old is she?" This time it was Jason's turn to speak "Looks like she's about sixteen maybe seventeen. Her clothes are always clean, she's got black hair but we can't figure out the color of her eyes. So we can't even figure out where she might belong." Percy frowned "And she hasn't been claimed yet?" The gods had promised him that they would claim all their children before thirteen "Not as far as we know. She could have been claimed when we weren't watching or even before she got here." Annabeth explained "We asked around to see if maybe anyone knew her but no one has even seen her face except for us here and Nico." "Nico's seen her? How come no one else has?" Percy was really starting to get nervous about this girl being here "She wears a hood that covers half her face" Leo said "It makes me nervous". Annabeth looked like she was facing a puzzle that was missing pieces. Right about then Percy noticed that Piper was staring at him. "Everything alright Piper? You look like you've been tackled a Satyr" Piper blinked and then realized everyone was staring at her "Um yeah it's just...yours eyes...they look just like hers..." Annabeth stood suddenly and looked at Chiron who had been quietly been sitting by listening after Mr. D had left. "Chiron, you don't think she could be...?" Chiron furrowed his brow "I suppose it could be possible but I can't be sure" Annabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him up out of his chair "Come on Percy, let's go see if she'll talk to you." "Why would she talk to me?" Percy asked as Annabeth dragged him out of the Big House and down towards the fire pit they used for burning offerings during meals. When they were a couple of yards away Percy noticed for the first time that there were two girls sitting by the fire. The first he recognized as Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, the other looked vaguely familiar but he was sure he had never seen her before. Annabeth pushed him forward and he slowly walked towards them. He noticed Nico leaning against one of the cabins just behind the two girls and thought he saw him smirk at how uncomfortable he was about all of this. As he got close Hestia looked over at him and smiled "Hello Percy Jackson" Uh Hi Hestia" the goddess then nodded towards the other girl and disappeared. The second girl then stood and Percy noticed she was dressed normal with fitted jeans, a t-shirt, and a coat with a large hood that covered her eyes as looked down at her converse. Percy cleared his throat "Hi I'm Percy, Senior Counselor of Cabin Three, uh what's your name?" "Elinor" She replied and finally looked up to meet his eyes. Piper was right Her eyes were almost the exact same shade of green as his. "Hi, Elinor. I guess Hestia already told you where you are and what goes on here right?" She nodded "So do you happen to know who your Godly parent is?" She nodded again and took off her hood revealing long black hair just like his but with a small patch of bright red underneath just behind her right ear, which he figured she had dyed. She smiled as she watched him and replied with only one word, that came out almost as a whisper, "_Poseidon_."


End file.
